Unbreakable Bond
by Smurf2005
Summary: This is a summery of the series from Hachi and Nana's point of view. It's about the bond they share. One shot.


A/N: Hello all! Smurf2005 is back with another story! I'm a little surprised that I am getting stories posted like crazy. Well, I have a lot of time on my hands, so it is expected. I have nothing better to do except play games and watch TV. Oh! And play Zoo Tycoon. I let my animals go. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, this is a story about the bond that Nana and Hachi have. It just basically summarizes the series. That was my plan from the beginning. I didn't use everything, just a few key points that I remember. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _NANA. _Yazawa-sensei does. If I did, Nobu and Hachi would be together, and Hachi wouldn't have gotten mixed up with Takumi in the first place. Maybe I should start an "I Hate Takumi" Fan club….

* * *

Unbreakable Bond

_Hey, Nana, do you remember the first time we met? I believe in things like fate. So I think it was fate. It's ok if you laugh._

I met her on the train when I was coming to Tokyo. Shoji had gotten into his first choice art school, so I was going to join him in Tokyo. That night was when I met her. I remember thinking how pretty and cool she was. At that time, I didn't know her name was Nana, and that she was the same age as me. I bet she was surprised when she found out my name was Nana, too. I was even more surprised when I saw her again. There was a small part of me that was hoping I would see her again. That's when we wanted to get the same flat. We were both looking at room 707. It took me a few moments to realize that I was looking at Nana. At first, she didn't realize it was me. But, eventually, we ended up living together. I had so much with Nana. Even though we were so different, and she had a lot of secrets. We got along really well. I was there when Nobu showed up in Tokyo, when Shin joined the band, and then Yasu showed up.

She was there when Shoji broke up with me. When she found out that he was cheating on me with Sachiko, she wanted to beat him up. She also wanted me to fight for him, but I didn't want him anymore. She respected that led me home. I know that if she wasn't there, I would have thrown myself into the river. But, if it wasn't her, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have met Takumi and Nobu. I had a fling with Takumi, and she respected that. Then, when I started to date Nobu, she respected that as well. I was truly in love with Nobu. But, then I got pregnant with Takumi's baby. We had a falling out, but, I really hope that our bond and can be stronger than ever before.

_Hey Hachi, you're a bit far away, that's the safe, special seat! I wonder if the baby in your stomach, can hear my song, too?_

I met her on my twentieth birthday. I was going to Tokyo to make it big. All I wanted to do was become a famous musician. I wanted to become bigger than Ren; bigger than his band Trapnest. I was going to make it happen. I didn't notice the girl trying to get my attention. My eyes were closed, and I didn't realize someone was there until she fell on me. I remember thinking who this girl was and when she was going to get off me. I asked her if she was ok, and she sat beside me. Her phone rang and that was when I found out her name. It was Nana, like mine. I was a little surprised. I listened as she told me all about her life. When we finally arrived in Tokyo, she went off to her boyfriend and I gave a little smile to her back as I went the other way. I didn't think I would ever see her again, until that fateful day in room 707.

Now, I am not the type of the person who believes in fate. She recognized me right away, but, I wasn't quite sure it was her. After a few moments, we decided to be flat mates. She reminded me of a dog, so loyal and obedient, but she wanted attention. So, I gave her the nickname Hachi. At first, she didn't like it, but after awhile, she accepted it.

When Nobu showed up, she was there for our first live in Tokyo. She was mesmerized. She also helped us find Shin for the band. But, then, on one cold day in May, she lost her boyfriend. He had been cheating on her and we just found out about it. Hachi was devastated. When she said she didn't want him, all I could do was take her hand and lead her home. I slept with her in her bed that night. I know that if I wasn't there, she would have killed herself.

I got back together with Ren, and I introduced her to Takumi. I didn't like Takumi, but it made her happy, so I supported her. Somewhere down the road, she ended up with Nobu. They were suited for each other. But, when she ended up pregnant, it was a disaster. I was losing Hachi. I wanted her all for myself. I broke the strawberry patterned glasses she bought that first night together. That was the day I gave her the nickname "Hachi". From what Takumi told Ren, she nearly lost it. It took him awhile to calm her down. I felt bad for doing that.

The day we were going to debut, I wanted her there. I had Yasu send her an email, and I saw her. I know she was far away, but, that was the special seat. I wondered if she liked it. Was she smiling? Could her baby in her stomach hear it? I hope so. It would have made me so happy if it could.

Komatsu Nana, also known as Hachi, smiled to herself. She put the two stories that her and Nana had wrote in a little scrap book for her daughter. There were a bunch of pictures, too. Pictures of Nana, Yasu, Nobu, Shin, Takumi, Naoki, Reira, Ren and herself. She wanted her daughter to know that she was good friends with Nana. She wanted Satsuki to know that they had a bond; a strong bond. The kind of bond that grows over time, which is strengthened by the love you receive from your best friend. The bond had started when they first met, and it grew with time. With the love they showed each other, the trails and tribulations they shared, they joy they shared. This bond that they shared was a bond that couldn't be broken. It was called an unbreakable bond.

* * *

The End

A/N: So? What do you think? I know I kind of briefly summarized the _NANA _series. That was what I was going for. It was supposed to show how the bond they have is so strong. I know I have a few of those. Anyways, review my story. I accept constructive criticism, but please no flames. You should be nice to me, I donate blood. Hurray for O positive blood! My blood is in high demand. Heh. Sorry, I am on cold medicine right now. Hurray for randomness!


End file.
